thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Culture in Kanapkuba's fanfics
Titles and Groups Ruler of the Pridelands The Ruler of the Pridelands '''is the formal title given to the monarch of the Pridelands and his or her consort. Current Holders of the Title * King Kion * Queen Jasiri * King Kovu * Queen Kiara Former Holders of the Title * King Mufasa * Queen Sarabi * King Ahadi * Queen Uru * King Mohatu * Queen Simba Simba * King Scar * King Simba * Queen Nala Prince of Pride Rock '''Prince of Pride Rock '''is the title given to the son, son-in-law, or grandson of a sovereign. Current Holders of the Title * Prince Kopa * Prince Ahadi Junior * Prince Kion Junior * Prince Askari Junior * Prince Simba Junior Former Holders of the Title * King Mufasa * King Scar * King Simba * King Ahadi * King Mohatu * Prince Askari Princess of Pride Rock '''Princess of Pride Rock '''is the title given to the daughter, daughter-in-law, or granddaughter of s sovereign. Current Holders of the Title * Princess Mohatu * Princess Kiara Junior * Princess Dada Nzuri * Princess Sarabi Junior Former Holders of the Title * Queen Sarabi * Princess Kiara Great Kings of the Past The '''Great Kings of the Past '''are the deceased rulers of the Pridelands, who look down on the living beings from the stars. *Mufasa The Lion Guard '''The Lion Guard is a group of animals who work together to preserve the Pridelands and defend the Circle of Life. Royal Mjuzi Royal Mjuzi are animals who treat diseases and injuries. They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from The Great Kings, * Rafiki is the current Royal Mjuzi of the Pridelands. * Makini serves as the second Royal Mjuzi of the Pridelands. Royal Mjuzi Apprentice Royal Mjuzi Apprentice is the title given to the apprentice to the Royal Mjuzi of the Pridelands. Most are chosen by the Great Kings at the time of their birth. Majordomo Majordomo is the formal title given to the chief confident and advisor to a monarch. * Zazu is the current Majordomo of Pride Rock. * Ullu serves as the Majordomo of the Tree of Life. Ruler of the Tree of Life Current Holders of the Title * Queen Rani Prince of the Tree of Life Current Holders of the Title * Prince Surak * Prince Baylio Former Holders of the Title * Prince Sâhasí Princess of the Tree of Life Current Holders of the Title * Princess Nirmala Former Holders of the Title * Princess Ãnanda * Queen Janna Ruler of the Back Lands Current Holders of the Title * Queen Dhahabu Prince of the Back Lands Current Holders of the Title * Prince Raha Princess of the Back Lands Current Holders of the Title * Princess Starehe Former Holders of the Title * Queen Dhahabu Ruler of the Theluji Mountains Current Holders of the Title * King Sokwe Prince of the Theluji Mountains Current Holders of the Title * Prince Majinuni * Prince Hafifu Former Holders of the Title * King Sokwe Events Kupatana Kupatana is a highly regarded ceremony in the Pridelands. It is a time of peace where all the animals of the Pridelands gather together to celebrate the Circle of Life and those that follow it. Royal Contribution The Royal Contribution is a special contribution given by a member of the royal family during Kupatana. Mashindano A mashindano is a traditional competition between crocodiles for dominance over the float. The Elephants' Concert The Elephants' Concert is a seasonal event that takes place in Mizimu Grove. It is hosted by Ma Tembo's Herd, and is attended by the members of the Royal Family. The Royal Buffalo Wallow The Royal Buffalo Wallow is an event that takes place in the Pridelands. It's participates are the members of Vuruga Vuruga's Herd. * It is always presided over by Princess Kiara. Presentations The presentations of future monarchs is an important ritual that always takes place the day after the cub is born. It occurs at Pride Rock, and is attended by the Pridelanders, the inhabitants of the kingdom, the cubs' family, and the Royal Mjuzi, Rafiki. During the ceremony, Rafiki will anoint the cub, and raise him or her up for all of the animals to see. In turn, the animals will bow respectfully. Coronations A coronation is a ceremony marking the formal investiture of a monarch with regal power. In order to ascend to the throne, the heir apparent must walk to the top of Pride Rock and roar over his or her kingdom. The lionesses in turn will roar back to signify their acceptance of the new monarch. Trail to Udugu The Trail to Udugu is a special ritual performed by royal siblings. The cubs are taken on a journey to learn how to work together, or "find" Udugu. Savannah Summit The Savannah Summit is an annual event hosted by the King of the Pridelands. It is attended by the leaders of different animal herds. Ukumbusho The Ukumbusho Tradition is a celebration of the peace established between the elephants and lions of the Pridelands. Kumbuka Kumbuka is the name of the celebration celebrating the anniversary of Simba's defeat of Scar. Category:Kanapkuba